Autumn Ghost
by Hoteri-nyah
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of Fogpaw as she ventures past clan borders to see a ghost. Meanwhile, two cats attempt to piece together a relationship of sorts. Yaoi


It's a drabble fic. No really – it _shouldn't_ continue after this.

And before anything goes further – Mistheart is _gay_. You heard me. Gay. No immature "Eww itssogay" comments. Critique this piece like any other Warriors fanfic you'd find around the net.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor do I own the idea for the clans that are to be mentioned. The themes seen here belong to a wonderful Warriors roleplay-forum, and if you're mature enough (and literate) give me a PM and I'll lead you to it.

I do own Misty, my wonderful tom-cat. 3

Fogpaw seems really naïve and stupid and all – but she's still an apprentice. They _can_ be stupid.

Autumn Ghost +

_There's a rumor --_

Paws treaded carefully through the underbrush. This autumn night the forest was quiet – not even the crickets chirped their songs with the usual gusto. No frogs croaked in the nearby river that bubbled and murmured beside her – making the young she-cat all the more nervous. There was something wrong about this night, and the fact that the normal songs that were sung in the dark meant that _something _was happening.

_-- in AutumnClan – there's a ghost cat. _

Young Fogpaw gulped, slowing her steps as she approached the river. Mother had always told her to beware the AutumnClan warriors – because unlike WinterClan – they fell down like leaves upon their enemies. The tactic of ambush seemed cowardly in Fogpaw's eyes, but now as she padded through AutumnClan territory – alone and in the dark, she decided to take back her previous opinion.

They had the upper hand – the darkness was on their side and their favorite tactic for killing was in their favor. If anything – Fogpaw _could_ dive into the nearby water and swim. WinterClan was known for their powerful swimmers and their fur that repelled against the damp. But how would she get back on land, if AutumnClan warriors stalked the sides?

She stopped -- eyes wide as she glanced back over her shoulder. It wasn't too late – she could turn back…

_And this ghost cat – it _dances_ around the riverbed! They say it's a very amazing sight!_

Sadly, curiosity was going to kill the cat.

On the other side of the river – the bushes rustled as two cats approached the water's edge. A tom-cat stepped out first, slim and small – with such soft, gentle features. Behind him came another tom – large, and tall with broad features. If no one knew any better – they would have thought the two were _mates_, and that the smaller one was the she-cat while the larger one was the tom.

Carefully the smaller of the two stepped out towards the water's edge. He stared into the murmuring river before he turned, head tilted to the side.

Mistheart wondered why he was back here – of all places. The silver tom-cat, usually reserved, usually quiet – usually _alone_ –

-- Now stood in front of the other tom-cat.

It was out of reluctance that he accepted his company. It was out of pity that he even allowed him_ this_ closeA wry smile crossed his features, pale green eyes narrowed.

The orbs used to hold a soft – distant look to them. But now, because of this cat that sat in front of him – a fire glowed in his gaze. And it wasn't a good thing.

"Do you want your face clawed off, Patchedleaf?" he hissed softly. There was no joking in his tone. He _couldn't_ joke – not anymore. The cat before him had caused too much pain, too much confusion…

And it _annoyed_ him.

The other cat stared back at him – looking annoyed himself. The white and gray-patched warrior narrowed his eyes back before snorting off to the side.

"_You _invited me here, Mistheart. I only came because you asked," he hissed back in reply.

The two tom-cats fell silent as they stared each other down. Eventually, it was the silver cat that broke away, eyes downcast. But the fire that was held within those pale orbs remained – burning brightly in the dark.

"If you're going to _sulk_ about it – then you shouldn't have invited me to come here."

The silver tom turned then, eyes wide as he gazed up at the gray-patched warrior. Patchedleaf regarded him with a cool look – but there was an emotion that passed his amber gaze. It was there -- then it flickered away as the tom glanced off to the side.

Mistheart winced. He saw _it_ flash in the gray-patched warrior's eyes.

_Love_

Sick – twisted – dirty – _wrong_.

Patchedleaf had put him through _hell_ for the last few moons, and now here he was – gazing at him with that _sickening_ emotion.

Was StarClan laughing at him now? Up there – prancing in the stars – they couldn't control fate, but they could watch, and they could make comments and they could _laugh_.

He was sure they were.

But – Mistheart glanced back at Patchedleaf again. His eyes searched the usually cold face of the gray-patched warrior. The harvest moon was rising behind him, behind the trees – he noticed. The eerie light cast a glow on the warrior before him, causing the white fur to glow and the gray fur to darken.

A slow, small smile crossed his features now and the silver cat only turned – flicking his tail behind him. Patchedleaf watched on, anxiously as Mistheart made his way to the water's edge. He leaned forward in anticipation, amber orbs watching intently. Mistheart stepped in – shuddering as his paws hit the cool, running water. However, he turned – meeting Patchedleaf's gaze with a smaller, forced smile.

He'd give Patchedleaf the pleasure of watching him dance this night.

Fogpaw's eyes widened as she gazed across the river. Was that a cat? Carefully – she crawled onto her belly, moving closer and closer. She was thankful for her gray, brown tabby pelt. She blended into the ground better than most of her clanmates who sported the white coat that helped them hide in the snow. And so – Fogpaw continued to crawl flat on her stomach until she found some bushes to use for cover.

Carefully she crawled under, cursing to herself as she made some sound.

But – the cat across the river didn't seem to care.

Once she was sure she was 'safe', she squirmed – peering between the dead leaves of the bush. And – she saw a sight that made her gasp.

In the water's edge stood a cat. Its fur was beautiful eerie silver that glowed in the rising moonlight. It held its head high, proudly – and then it began to move. It scattered water with its paws – the drops shimmering in the moonlight as they flew. Its eyes glowed – an eerie green glow as it treaded through the water –

-- And then it danced.

It was amazing.

It made great leaps – scattering the shimmering water in its wake. It landed swiftly on its paws – only to twirl around and leap again. It was wild, rhythmic – planned, perfect…

Like a falling leaf the silver cat danced across the water – never staying in one place and always scattering the shimmering water before it.

Fogpaw was awed. Was this the ghost cat that everyone back at camp was talking about?

"Are you looking at me?"

Patchedleaf blinked – ears pricking forward. Mistheart had stopped his dance – locking their eyes together. The green pools were beginning to dim, and his sides heaved. He must have been tired from dancing.

But – that wasn't what concerned Patchedleaf for the moment. "Pardon?" he mewed – standing to his paws.

"Are you looking at _me_?"

There was a pleading in his voice. Patchedleaf wondered why. He gazed over at Mistheart, silent for a moment. The moon made his beautiful pelt glow in its dim light, and the moon itself was reflected in the water that the silver cat stood in. Of course he was looking at_ him_. Anyone would be fool enough _not_ to look at him.

So – he snorted and replied, "Of course I'm looking at you."

Another slow smile crossed his lips – and the tom tilted his head to the other side.

"Do you mean that? Or am I replacement?"

No answer could come from Patchedleaf at the moment. Mistheart was different from his lost mate – that was true. He was in no way a replacement for the pain that he had suffered moons ago. Patchedleaf wouldn't go through _that_ pain again.

"You're not a replacement," he grunted after a moment. Then – he narrowed his amber eyes, hissing softly in a command, "Dance."

This command was answered with a small smirk.

"Make me."

Fogpaw did not expect _another_ ghost cat to appear. As soon as the silver cat had stopped – another came from the shadows. This one was large, and white – with darker patches. It approached the silver cat – calmly entering the water.

Her breath caught in her throat. What was going to happen now?

And – much to her surprise and her delight – the new cat began to dance.

Its movements weren't swift or graceful, but it moved around and beside the silver cat. Its amber eyes glowed fiercely, unlike the pale green orbs of its companion. And – as Fogpaw watched on with undivided attention – she gasped again.

Mere moments after dancing around its companion – the white and gray ghost-cat leaned over, and licked the silver cat's cheek.

The silver cat looked just as shocked as Fogpaw did. No one told her that the ghost cat had a mate!

Mistheart could only stare at Patchedleaf. The gray-patched warrior smirked back in response – backing away slowly with a sly grin. He lowered his voice, amber eyes locking with his own as he commanded again.

"Dance."

Silence washed over the silver warrior – who only stared back.

Common sense asked: Did he mean it? What if he's playing you –

But hormones ruled out.

Following the command – Mistheart moved. His paws cut gracefully through the water – kicking up droplets as he danced again. Leaps – turns – twirls; he followed the beat to an unknown song as he danced around Patchedleaf.

Then – he felt wet fur brush against his flank. He turned to his side – only to see Patchedleaf dance beside him. His cheeks grew hot as gray-patched warrior pressed closer, doing his best to keep up with Mistheart's own movements.

His ears pricked forward at this – and the silver warrior slowed his pace. And soon – their movements were in sync.

A turn – a twist – a twirl, each step was matched by the other.

It was past moon-high when Fogpaw decided it was time to leave. The two ghost-cats were _still_ dancing, and much to her disappointment – she knew she had to turn away. But, as she slunk back towards WinterClan – a proud smirk crossed her features.

She now had something to _add _to the rumor – and she couldn't wait to tell it!

It was two more moons before Fogpaw was ever let out of WinterClan again. She was glad that her mother hadn't killed her when she learned that Fogpaw had snuck away from camp – and decided to keep her late night adventure as a little secret. Even her mother didn't tell the mighty Trackstar that her daughter had snuck out of camp – and she was thankful for that.

But, tonight as she bounded towards her _first _Gathering – she couldn't wait to tell the other apprentices.

Once there, she spotted a group of them conversing with each other. She spied a few AutumnClan apprentices amongst the group and proudly she strolled over – head high. She barged in sometime on their conversation – blurting it out to the gathered apprentices.

"I saw him!"

The group fell silent, some greeting Fogpaw while others only blinked. The three AutumnClan apprentices seemed confused – and one, Thrushpaw, spoke up.

"Saw who?" he asked – while his brother Mistypaw only tilted his head to the side.

Fogpaw snorted. AutumnClan apprentices didn't even know their own ghosts!

"The ghost-dancer-cat-thing of AutumnClan!" she huffed, puffing up her chest.

All the cats fell silent for a moment – before the other AutumnClan apprentice blinked, and glanced up – eyes wide.

"M-Mistheart!" he squeaked, ears perking forward. Fogpaw turned as well, and her mouth nearly dropped.

There stood the ghost-cat – gazing down at them all. And beside him came the _other _ghost cat – amber eyes burning in the dark. Her eyes were as wide as two little moons, and her fur stood on end. What were the two ghosts doing _here!_

A small, slow smile crossed the features of the silver cat – and he nodded to the gathered apprentices. Then, he flicked his tail in a beckoning gesture, murmuring softly before he began to pad away.

"Lionpaw – come here for a moment…"

Lionpaw nodded – then turned to Fogpaw with a small frown. She seemed disturbed. But – he turned to scamper off, following his mentor quickly. The remaining warrior looked longingly after the silver one. Then, he turned – addressing the two remaining AutumnClan apprentices with a fond look in his eye.

"Thrushpaw, Mistypaw – you can stay for a bit longer, then come and find Mistheart and me."

The two apprentices answered with a chorus, "Yes, Father."

Fogpaw's eyes grew wider. The ghost cat had _kits_! She was more than _disturbed_ at the moment, her mouth now hanging open as she watched the gray-patched warrior leave.

The other apprentices noticed Fogpaw's expression but dismissed it – turning to talk amongst themselves. Mistypaw, however, didn't leave Fogpaw alone – especially after seeing the horrified look on her face.

With a small smirk, he turned towards her – pricking his ears forward.

"What's up? It looks like you saw a ghost or two!"

Eww. What a corny ending.


End file.
